jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Kaguya Lore
History For an extensive period of history, Earth Country was a largely overlooked area, despite its size and unorthodox beauty. Seemingly, it appeared to be never-ending plateaus of lifeless dust and rock, but as the sun rose and set across the land, its rays split through canyons and crevices and its genuine beauty was revealed. The rainbow of colours that made up that barren land shone through: red rock, pink clay, and orange sand. It was eerily captivating and yet, there wasn’t a soul there to appreciate it. Most nomadic goat-herders and hunters assumed there was nothing for them in that expanse of dirt. Rumours of beasts ten times bigger than horses dwelling in the deep caves were enough to withhold them from finding out. That was until the Yoima Tribe found themselves charging straight into the centre of the country. Their territory had been ambushed by a rival tribe and, after suffering enough losses, the Yoima seized what they could and fled out of Desert Country into the unknown land. The story of the Yoima is lengthy, with their history extending before the birth of Ninjutsu. Their transition from goat-herders to the feared Kaguya, as they are known today, is credited to Kanto and his three sons: Kagu, Sho, and Gon. Kanto was known for two specific feats. As a merchant, he reached out to the Inuzuka and established external trade. He also laid the foundations for an enduring city, deviating from the nomadic Yoima lifestyle. This settlement became known as Yoima City. But the innovative way of life for the nomadic tribe did not sit comfortably with everyone. Those who disagreed with Kanto’s ideals departed from the city to retain living throughout Earth Country. The Yoima who remained began calling the deserters Junsei, driving the first wedge between the two groups. Yoima City prospered under Kanto’s leadership. However, when his wife Mei passed away, Kanto entered a period of depression that lasted over a decade. The lack of leadership during this period caused the prosperity to end. And when the people of the city were at their weakest, the Junsei attacked. The attack sparked a fire within Kanto, aiding him to escape his clouded mind and defend the people who had relied on him. He was mortally wounded in the battle but had successfully commanded the Yoima warriors to victory. On his deathbed, he ordered his three sons to his side as the Yoima celebrated. He told Kagu, Sho, and Gon that they were not to succeed him and that an election should take place. The boys listened to their father as he explained and promised to honour his final wish before he died. The following morning, Sho self-proclaimed himself the leader of the Yoima without hesitation. His two brothers did nothing to halt him. Alternatively, Gon fled the city as the ignorant Yoima cheered for their new leader, while Kagu merely stood beside Sho in silence, passively accepting his brother’s claim. Sho ruled unchallenged for two years, creating an authoritarian society as his desire for complete control grew. The clan was unhappy but believed that Sho had been Kanto’s chosen successor and wanted to honour him. One evening after two years of peace, Gon returned, and not alone. He approached the walls of the city accompanied by the infamous Koken Monks and brought a Beast of unimaginable proportions, the One-Tailed Shukaku. A partisan battle ensued between Sho’s Army and Shukaku, and Gon claimed victory before the sun rose. Gon had Sho executed unceremoniously causing Kagu to refuse Gon’s claim as Chief of the Yoima. Disappointed by his brother’s loyalty to Sho, Gon sentenced him to death too. He commanded Shukaku to inflict a lingering and agonizing death upon his abstinent brother, as Kagu was taken to the southern hills of Earth Country where Shukaku severed his right arm off, leaving him for dead. After two days, Kagu was found somehow still alive, as the Daimyo of Desert Country, Hamata, accepted the young man into his home. He was taken to the capital city of Ichiba where he was treated for many months. During this time, Hamata’s daughter, Ya, attended to the guest. Once Kagu recovered, he took Ya’s hand in marriage, binding her name to his, as was customary in Ichiba. He was now called Kaguya. Fascinated by Ya’s ability to manipulate chakra into fire, he was keen on learning mentioned powers. His wife agreed to teach him about Ninjutsu and the manipulation of chakra. Kaguya became obsessed, spending every moment of free time trying to harness the power for himself. He didn’t seem to demonstrate an affinity for any elemental chakra, so he sought out for other ways to harness this power. After one year of training, he had gained enough chakra control to channel it through his stumped arm and grow a small bone. After two years, he was fit to gather bones from his body at will. This unique power allowed him to command Desert Country’s army. The sight of Kaguya, with bones ripping through his skin, caused men to cower in fear. His prowess led to the success of Ichiba for many years. Even with all of this newfound power, however, he felt unfulfilled. His mind was frequently captivated to Yoima City, where his people suffered under the rule of his brother and the Daimyo. This sense of uneasiness compelled Kaguya to return home and liberate his hometown. Granting this honour in gratitude for his years of service to Desert Country, Kaguya collected his best soldiers and set off on the tedious journey to northern Earth Country, rallying further support from any Yoima that had managed to liberate themselves from Gon’s rule. They marched on Yoima City under Kaguya’s banner and sieged it. The assault endured a month, as Kaguya tried to preserve as much life as he could within the city. Shukaku was Gon’s greatest weapon and he could not afford to permit him to fall into the hands of his brother. Gon employed the civilians he was designated to protect as a barrier, preventing his brother from getting to him. Realising that getting to Gon was impossible without destroying much of Yoima City and the innocent lives within it, Kaguya demanded to fight Shukaku alone. Gon agreed as he did not doubt that Shukaku would crush his brother and secure his victory. It seemed he was accurate, for Shukaku dominated over Kaguya immediately, manipulating the sand of the battlefield to weaken his opponent. Kaguya persisted and antagonized the Beast, coaxing him closer and closer to himself until Shukaku was virtually within reach. Without notice, Kaguya unleashed his concealed weapon. From his spine grew a bone whip, which he hurled towards the Beast. The whip made contact and wrapped firmly around Shukaku’s arm, as the Beast cowered in pain. Kaguya instantly had Shukaku at his whim and commanded him away from Yoima City, stating there was no place here for a Beast that could be immobilized by a man. He released Shukaku and without hesitation, the Bijuu ran away. The Kaguya army and citizens within the city cheered for Kaguya as he relieved the siege. Gon pleaded for mercy, begging to be thrown in jail, but Kaguya chose to execute him in a grand spectacle before the city, using this display of power to proclaim himself as the new Chief. The first act of Kaguya’s rule was to send the Ichiba army in search of the Koken Monks that had heralded misery to his people during his brother’s rule. He declared they should be destroyed, and this culling led to many innocent Kodama monks being misidentified and slaughtered. This was the case especially in Forest Country, causing the first tension with the Senju and Nara clans. To his people, the Chief was fair and just. He began instructing his Yoima clansmen to manipulate their bones as he had learnt. It was clear the youngest members of the Yoima could pick up the technique much quicker than those more advanced in years. In recognition of this, he declared all children would be drafted into the city’s army. The military remained the main priority, as Kaguya had seen what power it gave Hamata and Desert Country. He died of old age but just as his father had done, he named no successor. Because of this, the Yoima descended into chaos as their strongest warriors bid to assume the position of King. It was decided to host a large tournament, and the winner would become the city’s ruler. Kizuato was only seventeen when he won the tournament, the youngest ruler in history. He had demonstrated tremendous potential in harnessing the Kekkei Genkai that Kaguya had realised within the Yoima. Kizuato was also remarkably close to his teacher, who had even been like a father figure to him after the liberation of the Yoima. He declared the Yoima would honour their saviour by changing their name to Kaguya, and set about a plan to make their clan the most feared warriors in the world. The Junsei remained the prime target of the Kaguya and were now more than ever unable to defend themselves against their oldest enemies and relatives. Horrified by the bones that protruded from those that battled against them, the Junsei believed what the Kaguya achieved with their bodies to be a curse, and so they began to seal their chakra away to prevent them from turning into the monsters they feared. The Junsei came close to extinction in this time; only saving themselves by keeping hidden, they opted to settle in the deep canyons of Earth Country after most of the danger had passed. Many years later, the new Daimyo of Desert Country Tomi called for the aid of the Kaguya army, as Ichiba was attacked by the Shirogane. The Shirogane were a small but dominant tribe from Wind Country. They were retaliating because a shipment of poisons they had paid for had not arrived from Ichiba. The tribe used puppets that they controlled with their chakra in combat, and as they constantly altered the designs of their puppets, it was extremely challenging for their opponents to form strategies against them. This gave the Shirogane the edge on the battlefield. Kizuato was in his prime now, having ruled the Kaguya for three decades. He was unsatisfied by the reach of their power and jealous of the respect that Desert Country got as the leading power in the west. He ignored Tomi’s pleas, severing their allegiance and allowing Ichiba and the ruling class to be destroyed by the Shirogane. The Shirogane returned to Wind Country after looting the city, and soon the desolated city became known as Kinshi, the city evolved into a playground for criminals and scavengers. The country expended all of its power and allowed the Kaguya to extend their reach towards the south. For years, the Kaguya tried to take control of the Badlands, but their location in the far north-west made it difficult for them to maintain power. Within a century, the Kaguya deserted Yoima City, spreading across Earth Country and into Desert and Stone. There were attempts to invade Restaurant Country by sea, but they always failed, and it seemed the Kaguya were destined to remain in the west. A trade deal was set up with the Yuki clan, selling them bone weaponry to fuel their war with the Uzumaki. This agreement put the Kaguya on the world stage. Many countries also wanted high-quality Kaguya armour for their militaries, and the clan quickly grew in wealth. Their contract with the Uchiha was the largest and caused many of the world leaders to stir, as they worried about such volatile clans as the Uchiha and Kaguya strengthening each other. Their military and lifestyle became more organised than ever. They improved infrastructure across the Badlands, later building roads for trade with concrete that they exchanged with Ikari Aburame. Yet with all the advancements the clan was experiencing, they continued to dress in their traditional garments, tattered in elaborate tattoos and scars. A quality that established them terrifying in battle. The Kaguya continued to push the boundaries of their power thereon, never satisfied with the advancements they had made. When a compact group of exiled Nara showed up at their main camp in Desert Country, it caused a shockwave that would determine the course of the world to the present day. The exiled Nara were led by Shika, the son of the late clan leader who had appointed his daughter Mejika to succeed him. Shika believed he remained the rightful heir to the Nara clan and had attempted to defeat his sister, but failed. He was exiled, seizing a trivial group of his loyal clansmen with him. The Kaguya Chief at the time, Sabaku, recognized an opportunity for her clan. She plotted with Shika to invade Forest Country, first taking on the Senju who controlled most of the land and then placing Shika as ruler once the war was won. Sabaku recruited the Shirogane into the Alliance offering them Wind Country. Together, the three groups began planning to take incremental control of the continent. Forest Country was believed to serve as the lifeline of the mainland, and taking it for themselves would make the Kaguya an unstoppable force. Once the invasion began, the Kaguya realised there were other parties with interests in the demise of the Senju and Nara. The Hyuuga became a silent partner of the Kaguya and kept the Nara trapped in the northern territory of Forest Country, under the guise that they were protecting them. The Yuki agreed to join the Kaguya, early on providing supplies for the Alliance. However, their attention was diverted when the Uzumaki joined the Senju Alliance, directing their armed power towards their Eastern Sea neighbours. Over half a century, the war continued with nearly every power in the world fighting for either the Senju or Kaguya alliances. It has been the greatest war since the war between Men and Beasts. In the initial years of the war, it seemed that the Kaguya would be victorious. The Senju were not fighters and maintained no significant warfare capabilities, but they were fighting on their home ground. When the Uchiha united with them on the battlefield, it started causing problems for the Kaguya, but they did not give up. They were desperately starved for world power and the clan would risk their own demise to obtain it. Kaguya children were summoned into battle at an age so adolescent it horrified their alliance. After decades of war, it seemed there was no end in sight. Ultimately, the Kaguya came up against something that crippled them. The Uzumaki had sealed a Bijuu within a young girl and disciplined her for ten years to govern her newfound power. When they unleashed her onto the western front, she led the way to the end of the war within a year. The Kaguya called for retreat upon the death of Sento, who had succeeded Sabaku only a few years prior. They were leaderless and weakened beyond repair. Many of their allies had abandoned them. As the certainty of their defeat became clear, so did the realization that the promises the Kaguya had made would not be honoured. Wind Country was presently under the leadership of a Daimyo, the leader of a wealthy family that had supported the Kaguya Alliance for the second half of the war. Reikokuna had seized the country for his own as payment for his service to the Kaguya. Satisfied with his spoils, he allowed what was left of the Kaguya clan to settle in Wind Country. Even in their current state, the Kaguya attempted clinging to power. Growing close to Reikokuna, they became his bodyguards and advisors. As they rebuilt their clan across Desert and Wind, they came up with an alternative proposal on how to increase their new master’s power. The birth of Sunagakure. The idea of a settlement that would attract warriors from all backgrounds and corners of the world to create one military was ridiculously good for Reikokuna to resist. He began work straight away and a mere decade after the end of the war Sunagakure opened its gates in Wind Country. The Kaguya had expected to rule the village but were thwarted by Reikokuna’s son Osure, who became the village’s first Kazekage. This ensured the Daimyo’s grip of influence on the village. The Kaguya were infuriated and offended, but their leaders knew the clan was in no position to take on the Daimyo or his son. Hence, they remained solitary, agreeing with the choice of Kazekage. Osure placed two Kaguya elders on the council, Kiru and Hone, alongside two Shirogane elders, Niyo and Chozo. This tradition continues to the present day, where Kaguya and Shirogane elders always sit on the council. Many Kaguya settled in Suna after its completion, but Kiru and Hone also tasked the clan with establishing some control over Earth and Desert Country. They met resistance from the Junsei, who had taken the old Yoima City for their own. Instead, the Kaguya split into smaller tribes, taking autonomy over small territories across the west. The world has not overlooked the actions of the Kaguya clan, and the borders with the new Forest Country are tightly patrolled to this day, paid for by the Fire Daimyo and other members of the Senju Alliance, that is still ongoing. Category:Lore